


Danny Avidan x Reader: Madrigal

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Gen, Song fic, madrigal, rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn homewards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Madrigal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> So the long and short of it: relapse.  
> I won't explain it, so don't ask.  
> NSP's version of Madrigal is very important to me. I don't know why, it just makes me feel alive.  
> Enjoy. xoxo

-When the dragons grow too mighty-  
-To slay with pen or sword-

You couldn't do it anymore. You just couldn't.  
Dan knew this very well.

 

-I grow weary of the battle-  
-And the storm I walk toward-

He saw you walk away from him once he looked your way.  
Dan followed.

 

-When all around is madness-  
-And there's no safe port in view-

You ran your hands down your arm, long bumps underneath your fingertips.  
Dan caught your wrist.

 

-I long to turn my path homeward-  
-To stop a while with you-

You turned around to see him, not worried, not angry, but kind, and you turned around to face him.  
Dan smiled warmly.

-When life becomes as barren-  
-And as cold as winter skies-

You followed as he led you away from where you were going, and back with him. When you grasped his hand properly, he squeezed it.  
Dan was warm to you.

 

-There's a beacon in the darkness-  
-In a distant pair of eyes-

You watched as he got an aid kit, and wrapped things and cleaned things. You grinned.  
Dan was a light.

 

-In vain to search for honor-  
-In vain to search for truth-

He didn't yell at you. He didn't frustrate. He continued slowly to help you.  
Dan was never vain with these.

 

-But these things can still be given-  
-Your love has shown me proof-

He had earned it. If not for him, for you. If not you, then it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.  
You were going to be safe.


End file.
